Prison Of Sky
by That One Aloof Guy
Summary: "For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy again, even though it will be the last time I'll be with him." Song Story. One Shot.


The song Prison Of Sky is the main reason why I ship Lily with Kaito. I strongly suggest you check the song out if you haven't check it out yet. Also, **non-fans** of this pairing might want to head somewhere else.

* * *

The sky is fading... I feel the shifting tension of the gravity as I gaze at the rich white sky, which was my own personal prison on my life. I had always yearned to fall from the sky. I reached out my left hand, waiting for someone to grab it. But I know it's futile to even hope for a miracle. I have no parachute with me to rely on for a soft landing. I rather die falling than meeting my end by dying from an explosion. I only stare quietly as I wait for something to happen.

I remember my childhood days with Kaito. I dreamed of being a pilot as I grow up, as I love soaring through the sky and gazing at clouds. He only smiled back at me and told me that he also wanted to fly someday. We made a promise to each other that both of us will pilot a jet as we grow up. I always thought the world was crystal clear, fair and pure. I always thought that life was not that cruel as what other thought it would be. I was fascinated at the light, seeing the beauty within. Kaito always scolded me for staring directly at the sunlight. My response was a choice between punching him lightly on his shoulder, throwing a paper plane toward him, and sticking my tongue out toward him as I ran away.

Few years later, I managed to keep my promise with Kaito, and became a female pilot on my own personal jet plane. I flew to wherever I can on my free days. As I fly across the sky, good memories always come from my mind. I was very happy. I could always reminiscent about my childhood whenever I was here. Soaring through the clear blue with white fluffy clouds made me feel like I was already in heaven.

It soon faded in just one day. The jet I was piloting got hit by failing to avoid all incoming missiles from an unknown intruder. My jet received damage from the back, but it was not that heavy from what I thought. I could still pilot the jet fine. I was determined to retaliate as my mind was set to face the enemy. I was not the one to back down and retreat without any fight. I could faintly hear Kaito scolding me for being too arrogant. I shook those thoughts away as I focus on getting the target in my view.

The opposing jet revealed itself as it level itself on mine. The jet was awfully familiar as we prepare to attack each other. Wait, isn't that jet from Kaito?! T-that can't be! I kept my face neutral as I fend off the aching feeling inside my chest. In this vast blue sky, we will test our strength on who was stronger. A tear fell down on my cheek as the thought of fighting him. I couldn't bring myself to aim at him, and the damage on my jet kept worsening. I didn't know what to do, but a faint smile formed on my lips. Despite the circumstances, I was finally able to see him again.

A flashback played inside my mind. I remember my high school days with him. Kaito was extremely amused when a simple paper plane always fascinate me. He always smile brightly whenever I was in a positive mood, and sometimes, I couldn't help but blush a bit. On those days, that was when I see Kaito more than just a best friend. He was truly special to me. He was always there by my side, never leaving me alone to suffer from my problems. He was stubborn at fault and very loyal. Despite that, I adored him as a whole. I had always loved him ever since we became tight back when we were kids.

Graduation came, and unfortunately, we drifted apart from each other. I remember his sad look as he placed a hand on his chest with closed eyes. He wanted me to promise him that I will do good, as he will do that, too. I gave him an attentive salute replying that I will do that. It was our dreams, but that doesn't mean our friendship will be tarnished.

Or so I thought.

I had always wanted to fly to wherever with him. I thought life will grant me that wish, but it didn't. So I chose to leave the sad memories behind me and focus on the present I hold, which was my dream. I must not let the past get into me. I must raise my chin high and be happy no matter what. That was what Kaito always tell to me. He do not want to see me sad. It brings him pain.

As I await for my demise, I can see a figure slowly approaching in front of me. It must have been my imagination. I drop down my hand, and what I thought was my imagination was coming closer. Getting a clearer view, it is Kaito reaching out for me.

_Lily! Hold my hand! _

The sight I am seeing is so beautiful. Kaito is trying his best to reach me, as he also fall down from the sky. I reached back my hand in return, trying to get a grasp of his hand. I have always searched for this white prison for something that really stand before I die. And it was this. My last seconds with Kaito, as he is getting closer and closer to me.

Instead of grasping my hand, Kaito holds on to me as tight as he can, but not too tight to suffocate me. My eyes becomes wide as a sudden warmth embraced me, but I do nothing to shook him off. I only closed my eyes, as I slowly wrap my arms around him in return. For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy again, even though it will be the last time I'll be with him.


End file.
